General Zhang Short
by Firespitter101
Summary: WARNING SPOILER ALERT: This short contains spoilers for a possible sequel I make may to KFP: A New Journey. Rated T for some violence.


**To be clear, the only reason I am posting this is so that a friend of mine can read it. Feel free to read if you are prepared for spoilers. However, you probably won't be seeing the entire story for a while if indeed I do decide to post it. NOW ON WITH THE ACTION!**

* * *

"Master Shifu, what are we going to do?" a distraught Monkey asked.

"We must be very careful how we step." Master Shifu replied, pacing the room, his enormous white eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Now that we know General Zhang killed the consulate, and is planning to assassinate the emperor, we have to figure out a way to stop him, without endangering innocent lives. However, we cannot let him know that we know what he plans to do. This must be carried out in the highest of secrecy."

"Yes Master." all of the warriors said in unison.

"What if we planted a mole on the inside, to find out information?" Viper spoke up.

"Yes, they could keep an eye on the general, while making sure that we stay one step ahead of him." Tigress said in agreement with Viper.

"That may work, but it cannot be one of us," Master Shifu replied, gesturing to the six warriors standing in front of him. "General Zhang knows each and every one of us, and knows that we would never turn to the side of evil. It must be someone who he knows nothing about."

All of the warriors pondered a moment before their faces lit up in understanding.

"Of course!" Monkey exclaimed. "Ming could pretend to betray us, then join General Zhang and spy on him!"

"But it must be planned carefully," Tigress cautioned, "if he even acquires a small inkling of what she really is, you all know that he will kill her immediately."

The room fell silent as the warriors and their master allowed this statement to sink in.

Ming felt a small twinge of fear after hearing Tigress' words, but she quickly pushed that away. This was no time to be afraid. Many lives depended on them succeeding in this mission.

"All right, so we have a plan," Ming stated, walking to the table, around which the other warriors gathered, "now we have to figure out the details in order to make it work."

Master Shifu stepped forward to the table. "This is what we'll do..."

Everyone was up early the next morning, getting ready for the parade that was to start in a few short hours. They had finished constructing a detailed strategy to take down the corrupt general the night before, and were going over it again in their minds in order to memorize it perfectly.

Ming was making last minute preparations for the part she would play in the mission. Stuffing some black clothes in a small drawstring bag, she drew it tightly closed before looking around the room. Satisfied that she had forgotten nothing, she made her way out of the room shared by her, Viper, and Tigress, and descended the flight of stairs to the lobby of the inn.

Exiting the building, she looked both ways before heading south toward the main street. Even though they had come up with a plan to defeat General Zhang, Ming was formulating a plot of her own to, as you would say, tie up loose ends.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Monkey called to the others.

The rest of the Five and Po all nodded their heads.

"Okay, the parade starts in less than an hour. We all know what to do. Follow the emperor and watch out for any assassins. For all we know the enemy could strike at any time." Tigress told everyone.

The warriors nodded their heads before splitting up in different directions toward the place where the parade was about to begin.

* * *

"Woah-ho-ho!" Po exclaimed as some fireworks exploded off to his left. The crowd was pressing in around him, watching the parade with excitement.

Performers dressed in dragon costumes were going by, dancing and weaving in intricate patterns to the amazement of the crowd. As they passed by, another group came by after them, also dressed in costumes, not as dragons, but just as colorful and spectacular. They too were dancing in synchronous with each other, twirling around and carrying bamboo bo staffs, which they wielded with a beautiful mastery.

The parade had been traveling for about an hour now, and so far, nothing had happened. No sign of danger, assassins, or even of Ming. Po squinted his eyes and peered over the heads of the crowd, trying to see where the general was. Ah, there, a few yards ahead of him, Po's eye found the general, who was arrayed in a finely embroidered orange silk robe, trimmed in black and white.

"Hey Po!" a voice caught Po's attention, and his gaze swiveled from the general to the direction in which the sound came. It was Monkey who called him, and was gesturing toward the emperor.

Po turned to the emperor's float, and saw that he was getting up from the throne in which he sat, and was turning to address the crowd. The parade came to a halt, and all ears attuned themselves to hear what their beloved ruler had to say.

* * *

Ming made her way across the rooftops above the parade, taking extra caution to keep herself hidden from the eyes of the guards below. As the parade stopped below her, she positioned herself near the emperor, waiting for the right moment to strike. She could see her fellow comrades standing at various points in the crowd, waiting for her signal.

"My dear people." the emperor began his speech, gazing down up his subjects. "For many years the Great Wall has kept out invaders from the barbaric lands to the north of our country, and peace has generally reigned upon our land. However peace cannot last forever. A new evil has arisen, that threatens to plunge our land into oppression, and I..." Ming was no longer listening as she made her way across the roof to an alleyway between to buildings, just parallel to the emperor's float.

* * *

The Jade Palace warriors were on edge, waiting for Ming's signal while the emperor was making his speech. Finally a flash of black sailing through the air and landing right next to the emperor gave them their cue. They leaped in unison toward the emperor's float, Tigress in the lead. Monkey and Mantis were a few yards behind, Viper was a little ways off to the right, Crane had just taken off into the air, and Po was behind them, as they all rushed toward the black figure.

A flash of metal in the black figure's paw surprised and confused the warriors momentarily. They had decided that Ming would not use any weapons for the attack on the emperor, so they were confused at first before the realization sank in.

"Hurry, the emperor's life is at stake!" Monkey called to the others as they dashed forward.

As soon as Tigress heard Monkey's cry, she increased her speed with lightning quickness, and leaped into the air towards the float in order to stop the assassin.

As she flew through the air, she uttered a ferocious battle cry in order to stun her assailant. The black figure glanced in her direction before dodging to the side, narrowly missing her flying attack as she landed on the float.

With a ferocity unequaled by any other warrior at the present time in the surrounding area, she lashed out at the assassin, determined to end this quickly so that no harm would befall the emperor. However, even with her strength and speed, she quickly found her opponent adept at predicting and dodging or blocking her attacks, although with noticeably less strength than she possessed at the present moment. The fighting style of her assailant also seemed familiar.

There was no time to delve further into the matter however, for just after delivering a vicious strike to the assassin, who just barely blocked it, Tigress saw her opening, and took it, knocking the would-be killer down to the floor of the float. With lightning speed she dashed forward and grabbed the assassin with her left paw, raising her right in order to deliver the final knockout blow. But before she could act, a sharp pain in her abdomen made itself known to her, and she glanced down to see a dagger embedded in her body.

The assassin struggled to tear away from her grasp, but to no avail. Their eyes met briefly, flaming orange with sapphire blue, before the assassin struck at her right paw. A split second later, Tigress' paw connected with the assassin's head and he dropped to the floor of the float a state of unconsciousness.

The rest of the Five and Po watched the spectacle unfold as Tigress hurled herself upon the would-be assassin, attacking them with a flurry of blows and kicks. To their great surprise, the figure was able to dodge many of them and throw a few attacks of their own which however, had little effect upon the Master of Tiger Style. The fight was brief, as the assassin stood no chance against the fury of Master Tigress' skill and power, and did not have the strength to block her attacks effectively, mostly because she was in an increased level of fighting power, caused because of the danger in which the emperor's life was in.

The warriors watched as she was about to deliver the final blow to the cloaked figure, before seeing a look of surprise mixed with momentary shock spread across her face. They followed her gaze and gasped with horror at the weapon which was embedded in her abdomen. For a moment she and the assassin locked gazes, before the assassin lashed out at her in a desperate attempt to break free from her iron grip. It was to no avail however, and a moment later they saw the figure crumple to the ground after receiving a harsh blow from her right fist.

Rushing forward, the warriors leaped onto the float, and surrounded Tigress and the emperor, making sure he was safe, and asking her what happened.

"Tigress!" Viper exclaimed upon seeing the wound close up.

"How bad is it?" Mantis asked worriedly from his perch on Monkey's shoulder.

"It missed all the vital organs," Crane announced after looking at the wound closely. "This may sting a bit." he warned Tigress, before taking a hold of the weapon's handle and pulling it out, earning a grunt from the tiger master.

"Hmm, a dagger. You're lucky it missed, or we may have had more to worry about than the emperor." Crane said to Tigress.

Tigress looked at Crane for a moment, before glancing over to the assassin.

"Take him to the jail and lock him up. Master Shifu may want to question him." Tigress said, before turning away. "I'm going to the infirmary to get this patched up." she gestured to the puncture wound in her abdomen.

"Ahem, excuse me," a new voice broke in upon them, "are you all right, Master Tigress?"

The warriors all turned to the newcomer, who was none other than General Zhang.

"Yes General Zhang, nothing to worry about. I was only slightly wounded." Tigress responded.

"And the emperor? He is unhurt I presume?" the general asked.

"The emperor is fine, general." Monkey said, coming forward with the emperor by his side.

"Master Tigress stepped in just in the nick of time," Emperor Xiu addressed the general, "good thing to, or I would have been dead by now."

"Please, Emperor Xiu, let me escort you back to your quarters before you are attacked again." General Zhang said.

"Very well General," the emperor replied, "As you say, there may be others waiting to strike."

"We will accompany you as well, emperor." Monkey and Crane stepped forward together.

The emperor chuckled. "I do not believe I will have anything to fear, having such a strong escort with me," he smiled at the two warriors, "let us go." he said, turning away.

While Monkey and Crane followed the emperor and General Zhang, Viper and Mantis, along with several guards bound the masked assassin and carried him away to the jail.

Tigress began to make her way to the infirmary to have her wound treated, while Po carried the weapon that had narrowly missed inflicting a fatal injury on her.

"I wonder where Ming was." Po said thoughtfully.

"She may have been attacked by one of the general's henchmen before she could put our plan into action." Tigress replied. "Or she may have stayed behind while the assassin attacked, not wanting to blow her cover."

"We'll find out when we meet back at the inn." Po said. "But first, we have to make sure you get treated. I hope you aren't injured too badly." he glanced at Tigress.

"Crane said the blow missed all of my vitals. Since it was a short dagger it did not go in too deep. I do not feel any severe pain, so it probably will not take long for this to heal." Tigress stated.

"Hmmm, yes...good..." Po replied inattentively, his eyes intently fastened on something off to Tigress' side.

"What is it, Po?" she asked, turning her head to the object of his gaze. "Really? You're thinking of food at a time like this?" she growled, somewhat irritated.

"Hey sorry, but all this excitement makes me hungry." Po defended himself. "I'll catch up with you at the infirmary. Do you want me to bring you some noodles?" Po asked Tigress.

Tigress sighed, "Sure Po." she said with a small smile.

"Awesome, see you in a few minutes!" Po exclaimed as he darted away off to the food stand.

* * *

The doctor had just finished bandaging up Tigress' wound, and had left the room. She waited until he was gone before taking something out of her vest. She looked at the tiny rolled up piece of paper the would-be assassin had thrust into her paw just before she had felled him.

Unraveling it, she gazed upon the short message written in black characters. A look of surprise flashed across her face as she read the note, which was quickly replaced with understanding.

A squeaking noise from outside the room caught her attention, and she slipped the paper back inside her vest, just before Po came into the room.

"Ahh, there you are." he said as he came in, bearing two bowls of noodles. "What's the verdict?" he asked as he handed her a bowl.

"The doctor says that in a few days I should be able to resume light training, and in about two weeks I should be fully recovered." Tigress replied, taking the noodles offered to her.

"Well that's good." Po said as he dove into his meal, "but how are you not going to stand not training for a few days? You always train." he asked.

"Meditation." Tigress quickly answered.

"Oh, right." Po said.

Silence arose between the two warriors as they began to eat the hot meal that Po had brought.

* * *

A little while later, the Furious Five, Po, and Master Shifu all met back at the inn at the appointed time. However, there was no sign of Ming. Everyone, excluding Tigress, was wondering what had happened to her. After a couple hours, they became uneasy.

"Master, should we go look for Ming?" Monkey asked worriedly. "Something may have happened to her."

"All right. Monkey, Viper, Crane, you go look for her. Meet back here in two hours, or, if you find her before then, come to the jail. The rest of us will be there, interrogating the prisoner."

"Yes Master," the three warriors replied before leaving the inn.

As they came to the jail, the three warriors and their master were all consumed in deep thought over the events of the day. Tigress was already prepared for what they would find, but she was sure the others were in for a shock. However, she must play along for it was imperative to the safety of the emperor, and to all the people, that she did not reveal what she knew at the present time.

When they reached the jail, the guard stood aside to allow access, and they entered into a dimly lit building, with a long row of cells, all of which were mostly empty. The assassin was being held in one of the cells nearer the door.

The jailer who was inside gave a nod to Master Shifu, granting them access to the cells. Shifu and his students proceeded to the cell in which the prisoner was being held.

The figure sat on the floor facing away from the door, shackled to the wall as an extra security feature to prevent escape. A twitch of his ear told the warriors that he knew they were there. A quick glance showed that the assassin was a leopard, not uncommon in the realm of evil warlords. The unusual characteristic however, was that the figure was not a snow leopard, like many that were employed in the service of criminal activities. Rather he was yellow with black spots, something of interest to the Jade Palace warriors.

"Who sent you?" Master Shifu threw the question out coldly toward the prisoner.

Silence reigned for a moment, then, without a word, the cloaked figure arose and turned around, sapphire blue eyes shifting from one warrior to the next, and finally locking gaze with Master Shifu. The figure approached the door of the cell, and took hold of the bars that composed the door and wall.

For a long moment both the prisoner and Master Shifu stared at each other, before the figure let out a menacing hiss. In that moment the former assassin reached through the bars with lightning speed and made a grab for Shifu, catching a hold of his robe in his paw as Shifu dodged back.

Tigress darted forward and grasped the prisoner's arm, pulling it hard toward her. The thump of the figure's body as it hit the bars was noticeable, and an instant later she had ripped off the mask that hid the assassin's identity.

Mantis and Po gasped in shock at the revelation, while Tigress narrowed her eyes and Master Shifu gritted his teeth.

"So, you _have _betrayed us, and attempted to murder the emperor." she flung the words like ice.

The figure, now unmasked, was none other than Ming herself.

Now caught, she glared at the masters whose faces were just a couple feet from hers. However, no words come from her mouth as she gave them looks of pure hatred.

"Why do you want to kill the emperor?" Master Shifu asked Ming.

Ming's gaze locked once more with Master Shifu.

"The emperor does not deserve to be a ruler," she spat viciously, "he is weak, he rules the people softly. A real emperor would bend the people to his will, and make them do whatever he sees fit."

"And when you would have killed the emperor, who would take his place?" Shifu asked coldly.

"Isn't it obvious?" she countered hotly, "I come from a long lineage of great and powerful masters, from the Yellow Death clan, once feared across all of China, but which now hides in fear of annihilation; from none other than the emperor, and all those who follow him! I would take the throne and raise my clan to glory once again!" she ripped her arm away from Tigress' grasp and proceeded to try and rake Master Shifu with her claws.

He was too far away from her however, so that her efforts were futile, and a moment later a blow from Tigress' fist connected with her jaw, knocking her to the ground in her cell.

"Come, we have learned all we need." Master Shifu stated, turning away from the prisoner, followed by Po, Mantis, and Tigress.

Ming growled as they left, grabbing the bars again and hoisting herself up to a standing position.

Tigress stopped momentarily from following the others out of the jail and glanced back toward Ming. Both females had faces of stone as they stared at one another, before Tigress left with the others.

Once back at the inn, they waited for Monkey, Viper and Crane to return. Po and Mantis were still shocked by the fact that Ming had betrayed them, and wondered how she had kept it bottled up so long. Master Shifu was pacing the floor, his paws behind his back; his posture was bent forward; his eyebrows knit together. Tigress leaned up against the wall, watching their expressions with a poker face. She glanced down to the bandages wrapped around her abdomen, and back up to her comrades. She wanted to tell them, but she would wait until the others got back.

It was after dark when Monkey, Viper and Crane returned from their fruitless search. It was with great shock and sadness they learned of Ming's betrayal. However they had little time to mourn as Tigress was about to show them something important. She cleared her throat to draw the others' attention to her.

"I have something very important to show you." she stated, closing the door of the inn, which had been left open to catch the cool night breeze. She turned to the shutters at each window on the ground level and shut them also, and secured the latches.

After checking to make sure the second level of the inn was also locked up, she returned to the main floor, where her fellow comrades awaited impatiently.

Gesturing them in a close circle, she took the small paper from her vest and opening it, read its contents.

"I've made some modifications to the plan," it began, "I figured that General Zhang will be less likely to believe it if you came away unscathed, and I am sorry for this. Know that whatever I do, I will never betray any of you. Also, be sure to destroy this. -Ming" Tigress finished.

There was complete silence for a few moments, as the warriors and Master Shifu took this new revelation to heart. Po was the first to speak. "Man she really had me going," he said, "I actually thought she had turned."

"As did I." Viper stated.

"This is certainly a relief," Master Shifu said, "but you must remember that she will never show anything but hostility toward you as long as she believes she is being watched."

"That's true." Monkey said thoughtfully.

"What do we do now?" Mantis asked.

"We continue with the plan," Master Shifu said, glancing at each of his students. "The next step is to get her out of there so she can make contact with General Zhang."

"Guess I'm up then," Monkey sighed, going up stairs. "It's going to be a long night, isn't it."

"Yep." Po smiled.

Monkey just groaned as he disappeared to the second floor of the inn to prepare for the next step of the plan.

The warriors were about to make themselves comfortable when a knock at the door brought them to full alert.

Po opened the door to none other than General Zhang, who asked permission to come in.

"Ah, General Zhang, it is good you are here." Master Shifu greeted him. "We have just learned that my former student, Ming, has betrayed us, and attempted to assassinate the emperor."

The general started, and a look of surprise came to his face. "What? Why would she do this? I thought she could be trusted." he said, his eyes narrowing.

"Apparently, so did we." Master Shifu sighed. "Do you recall the Yellow Death clan?" he asked the general.

"Of course," the general replied, "They were the most feared warrior assassins in all of China. That is until Emperor Xiu's father sent out his best warriors to hunt them down and exterminate them. They searched all of China, and killed every one they found. They were said to have been completely eradicated."

"It seems not," Master Shifu said. "Ming is a descendant of those who composed the Yellow Death clan. We did not find out until today, after her failed attempt to assassinate the emperor. Tigress stood in her way, and as a result she was nearly fatally wounded."

"I see." the general said thoughtfully.

"She has only been a student of the Jade Palace for a short period of time. She was quite skilled when she first came; her connection with the Yellow Death must have been the reason for her prowess in the martial arts."

"It makes sense, but how would she know that by using you as cover she could get close to the emperor?" the general asked.

"She was most likely prepared to bide her time to get close. First, win the trust of China's people, become well-known, and then maybe then she could be trusted to come near enough in order for her to strike. You do recall how the Yellow Death were very patient at times."

"Yes, I do." the general said. "Well, I suppose that is one less assassin to worry about now. Ah yes, before I go, I just wanted to inform you that the festival will continue, however the emperor will be under a heavier guard this time, to prevent any further incidents from occurring. We cannot allow these assassins, whoever they are, to think that they can just walk in and make us all run in fear."

"Indeed not," Master Shifu nodded in agreement. "very well, thank you, General Zhang."

"Good night, Master Shifu." the general said, turning to leave.

"Good night, General Zhang." Master Shifu returned, closing the door behind him. "He bought it." he said, turning to his students.

"Monkey, are you ready?" he asked, glancing over at the primate, who had returned from his preparations.

"Yes, Master Shifu." Monkey said.

"Good, go now." Master Shifu said.

Monkey opened the door and slipped out into the night, leaving the rest of the masters to wait the outcome of his mission.

* * *

Ming sat motionless in lotus position facing the window of her cell. Her ankles were shackled to the wall with heavy iron manacles, but her paws were free, which gave her some added mobility. She was going over the next phase of the plan in her mind, and reviewing the events of the day. She was sure Tigress had received her note from the way they had stared at one another before she had left the jail earlier that evening. Now she was waiting to be broken free so that she could make the "attack" on General Zhang.

* * *

**And that concludes the spoiler short. Hope you enjoyed, those of you who read ahead :O **


End file.
